


Heel and Toe

by underpercy



Category: Mobfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Guns, Mobfell, Prostitution, Underfell, Violence, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpercy/pseuds/underpercy
Summary: Desperation is a very powerful thing, and after everything you've been through it's starting to eat you alive.It's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. And Sans is certainly generous.(Mobfell fic wherein reader turns to dubious methods of making a little extra cash.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Heel and Toe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hobby fic I'm gonna start to flesh out in my free time. Sorry if the writing is a little clunky at first.

Sans had been watching you from across the bar ever since you arrived for your late shift. You were a new hire, he could discern as much considering how often he frequented this place. It was a hub of underground activity that you seemed quite oblivious to. Sans found this halfway endearing. It was cute how earnest and friendly you were. Especially in juxtaposition to what was happening right under your nose.

You tripped a bit on an uneven floorboard and dropped the plate of French fries you had been toting. They scattered all over and he got a wonderfully gratuitous eyeful of your backside as you knelt and bent to clean it all up. Grillby sure knew how to pick em, he thought idly as his hand squeezed his knee under the table. 

The elemental in question was drying off a glass behind the bar. He raised a brow at the skeleton and followed his gaze in your direction. Realization dawned on him and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, setting down the glass and the rag. Sans looked up at him “heh. Ey grillbz can I ask ya somethin?”

“What.” Grillby said curtly, crossing his arms. 

“That new girl a’ yours. She uh...she’s been workin’ here what a week now?”

Grillby shrugged “about. Maybe two”

Sans leaned forward a bit and took another long swig of his drink, exhaling sharply as he set it down again and folded his arms on the bar top.

Grillbys bright eyes followed his movements with a sort of tired exasperation.

“She offer any other services?”

“.....I would really prefer if you did not solicit my employees for sex work”

Sans held his hands up defensively and chuckled nervously “whoa hey there no one said anythin bout that”

“Then I’m not sure what other services you’re referring to. She’s a waitress”

“....an how much are ya payin her?”

The fiery man shot him a glare “more than enough to get by. If you’re so keen then ask her for yourself but keep it out of my fucking restaurant”

Sans smirked (annoying) and winked at him “hear ya loud and clear old buddy.”

The night dragged on and your shift saw its swift end as Grillby escorted a few drunk stragglers out the door a few minutes before closing. You were fairly tired but Grillby never overworked you. Despite appearances he was actually very reasonable, almost bordering on kind, and he seemed to really appreciate the work you did. He never let the patrons harass you either, any out of line behaviour was dealt with immediately. Because of all these things you felt a certain kind of loyalty to him growing, slowly but surely. You respected him.

Grillby lingered as you were finishing cleaning up the empty joint. He kept looking out the darkened window, his expression unreadable, but he seemed anxious for some reason.

You tossed a rag on the counter, carrying a bin of dirty dishes on your hip that you readjusted so you could wipe down a spot you missed. You looked up at him curiously.

“Everything alright?”    
  
He took a moment to look down at you, he had been standing very still behind the bar. 

He nodded

“Yes, just thinking.” he paused again and glanced just once more to the window. “....you’re done for tonight. Get straight home...it's supposed to rain.”

“Oh. uh, ok” you shrugged and carefully settled the bin of dishes on the counter, then walked around back untying your apron to hang it up for the night. 

You grabbed your bag and coat, Grillby waved to you briefly as he shut off the lights and locked the doors behind you as you ventured off into the night headed home.

Grillby sighed a little before retiring to his upper level apartment for the night.

You hadn’t walked very far from the restaurant before you caught sight of a group of bar patrons loitering in the parking lot tucked away a few blocks down from Grillby’s. They were laughing raucously. You recognized most of them as regulars. You especially recognized the large skeleton with piercing red eyelights who you caught staring at you during your shifts more than once. He was always dressed smartly. Suit and all. 

He caught sight of you and his eyes lit up minutely. You felt a small anxious thrill in your chest at having been caught looking, even more so as you realized he was excusing himself to walk over to you. A cigarette was held between his sharp teeth and his buddies watching him go in confusion for a moment before shrugging it off and returning to their banter, a couple of them heading for their rather expensive looking cars as they slowly dispersed. 

You weren’t sure what else to do, and you were honestly a little curious despite your unease, so you pause and let him approach. You also took note of the sleek shoes he was wearing.

An unhelpful thought passed you by.  _ Those were most definitely the shoes of a gangster. _

“Hey there” he said by way of greeting, shoving a hand in his pocket and taking one more drag of his cigarette before flicking the butt to the ground and stepping on it. 

You gave a tiny nod “Hi. Uhm, sans right?” you had heard his name tossed around before, not to mention grillby directly addressed him often. 

“That's right dove. But you can call me..anytime” the wink he gave was effortless, quick. Charming.

You actually let out a short breath of a laugh. “Wow, good one.” you looked up then and realized most of the other monsters had gone by now. 

“...did you need something?” your voice was patient and polite. You didn’t exactly feel threatened by sans, but his presence in itself demanded a certain level of attention and respect. You noticed it among several people that came around the bar as well. Some even seemed….scared of him.

Sans merely smirked a bit, “you’re walkin home alone. It’s pretty late.” he observed, ignoring the question.

You furrowed your brows a tiny bit “well...I usually do.”

“Pretty risky round these parts.”   
  


“I manage” you said shortly, starting to see where this was going.

“I’d assume so considering you’re still here. But it could be luck.”

“...listen I don't need an escort. Also I'm not interested.”

“Interested?” he cocked his head a little to the side, lifting a brow.

“Yeah I…” you were starting to lose your nerve a bit and cleared your throat. “I’m not completely blind. I see you staring at me at work.”

“...ah. I see. Don't take a genius huh” 

The fact that he so openly affirmed your assumption made you blush a little. Something sans took note of as his eyes flicked over your face, carefully watching your expression.   
  


“U-uhm...no it doesn’t. You’re pretty obvious actually. And it’s Nothing against you or anything I just...uh…” 

_ Find you incredibly unnerving and think you might be a gangster. Albeit a weirdly attractive one (if her reaction was any indication).  _

“I don't know you” you finished, silently cursing yourself. Though it was true. You  _ didn’t  _ know him. And that was certainly one drawback.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. Still smiling casually. “Point taken. Well, get home safe then, babe. I’ll see you around. And maybe we can eventually get to know each other” with that he lifted a hand slightly in a small farewell then completely vanished. You blinked in surprise and straightened up suddenly in surprise, glancing around.

Monsters….Magic….monsters were magic. And apparently this one could teleport. Why were you still so surprised by this? It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen it before.

There was just something about this blatant use of power….not to mention the implications of it...that made a small uncomfortable pit in your stomach.

You hurried home and made sure to lock all of your doors once you did. Thankfully you made it in before a sudden torrential downpour began beating against your apartment complex. It rained for two days straight.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
